


Peace Offering

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [63]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is starting to come around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Offering

"What...what was it like?"

Kylo blinked, frowning underneath his helmet as he turned to look at the one who had asked the question. He was mildly surprised when Hux's little brother did not immediately turn and run from him. He could feel the fear washing over him but the feeling of curiosity was stronger, keeping him in place before the Force-user. "What are you referring to?" Kylo asked.

"You've had food that wasn't rationed?" Techie asked. He toyed with the bottom of his shirt, looking down at his feet. "My brother and I have always had rationed food."

"Your captors ate rationed food as well?" Kylo asked. He frowned when Techie nodded his head.

"Supplies were really scarce on that planet," he mumbled.

"I see."

He shifted a little on his feet, looking at Kylo. He waited a moment more before opening his mouth, "I..."

"It was nice, I suppose," Kylo finally answered, "I much enjoyed that food compared to the Order's fare at any rate. Actual spices and seasonings were used for one thing."

"A lot of things were banned where I was being held," Techie confessed, "sugar, caffeine..."

"Sugar?"

"Ye-yes."

"Why?" Techie could only shrug his shoulders. "Is that all you wished to ask me?"

"Sorry for bothering you," Techie mumbled. He turned and left then, moving a little faster than was needed to avoid Kylo's imagined wrath.

Kylo watched Hux's little brother leave, tilting his head to the side in thought.

***

Techie sat at a table with Mitaka in the mess hall, sharing some tea and synthsust. The pair looked up with wide eyes when Kylo suddenly approached them, placing a small box down before them. "Uh..?"

"Eat," he grumbled.

Techie blinked as he looked at the box. He winced when he heard a growl and he quickly lifted up the lid, revealing the chocolate truffles nestled inside. "...for me?" he asked in surprise.

"They are caramel. You may share them if you wish." With that he turned and left without another word.

Techie and Mitaka shared a look between each other, eyebrows raised. "What was that about?" Mitaka asked, accepting a truffle from Techie.

"I'm not sure," he confessed with a shrug. He picked up one of the chocolates and looked at it in wonder, his eyes zooming in and out in happiness.


End file.
